I can't choose
by Cammiegurl
Summary: Timeline is set after X1 before X2. Jean gives into temptation and has to deal with the consequences. But how do you choose between your two loves? Especially when things get complicated. Chapter 12 is up! Characters may be slightly AU.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the twins. This is purely for entertainment. I have never read the comics or watched the television series. What I know of the x-men comes strictly from the movies. So if I write somebody a bit out of character or make a mistake please forgive me and bring it to my attention.

Warning adult content in later chapters.

Prologue:

Scott rolls off of Jean sweaty from their lovemaking. Jean starts to get up to go to the restroom when Scott grabs her arm.

"So were you thinking of him the entire time or just part of it?" Scott asks disgustedly.

"What are you talking about, Scott?"

"Don't lie Jean. We've been together long enough now that I would know when you're not really into it. Its Logan isn't it? I've seen the way you are around him."

"Okay first of all Scott last time I checked you weren't telepathic. So please don't act like you know what I am thinking. Second I have been sick. You know that I have just gotten over strep throat and a sinus infection. Sorry if I wasn't pleasing you." Jean scoffs. By now she has gotten infuriated at Scott.

"Just tell me this Jean. Tell me that you aren't in love with him. That nothing is going on between the two of you."

"You know what I'm not doing this again…not tonight." Jean pulls on her gray sweat pants and the pink tank, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. She knows that she looks a mess but figures no one will be up at this hour to see. She slams the door leaving Scott to sulk in their room alone. She walks the halls not entirely sure of where she is heading. She starts to the kitchen but then decides not too since there is normally a kid in there getting a midnight snack. She considers going to see Ororo but she knows that the weather goddess has early classes in the morning. So instead she heads to the only other place she can think of the danger room, only to find it already in use.

Wolverine jumps through the air landing right in front of Sabertooth his claws already out. They slash at each other, both expertly avoiding the others claws. The fight appears as if it could go on forever had Wolverine not smelt somebody outside of the danger room door. Sabertooth's claws run straight through Wolverine's gut as a computer voice calls out "Simulation terminated…objective failed" The door opens to reveal a pissed off red head.

"Are you going to be all night Logan?"

"Well Jeannie I didn't know anyone was waiting on me to finish. Why are you down here? Its after midnight. Did you and ol one eye have another fight?"

"What do you mean another?" Jean asked knowing all too well that Wolverine had probably heard them fight night after night. And that the probably knew all the fights were about him.

"Aw come on Red. I hear yall fussing nearly bout every night now. You know I think its time you leave the kid and get with someone past puberty."

"And that would just make you sooooooo happy wouldn't it. If we broke up." Jean asked halfway flirting.

Logan closes the distance between them. He is almost close enough to kiss her, and leans into but doesn't.

"Not nearly as happy as I could make you darling" This time Logan does close the gap kissing Jean fully but softly on the lips lingering for only a moment before backing up again. Jean looks at him shocked and slightly aroused.

"Logan, I love Scott. I always will."

"Even though he doesn't trust you?"

"Logan it is you he doesn't trust."

"But if you weren't interested he would have nothing to worry about now would he? Come on Jeannie admit it. You want me almost as much as I want you."

"No Logan I can't."

"Then why are you here?"

"Last time I checked the danger room was open to all the x-men and most of the students"

"Yeah but you know I'm the only one that uses it this time of night. Admit it Red you were looking for me." This time it is Jean who moves in and kisses Logan much deeper than the one he gave her. She leans back after a few moments, breathless.

"Maybe you're right maybe I was looking for you." They return to kissing much more passionately then before. Logan can hardly believe this is happening. But before he can even really think about it both of their clothes lie in a strewn around the danger room. Jean awakens early the next morning curled up against Logan, naked in the danger room. She moves so smoothly and quietly trying not to wake up the sleeping man next to her. Carefully putting back on her sweats and pulling her hair up. She heads out the door to the garden where she collapses on the ground crying. Thankful that nobody is awake yet.

A voice appears inside of her head "Jean I need to see you in my office please"

Jean arrives at the professors office her hand trembling as she hesitates at the door. "Come in please Jean" The professor's voice appears in her head. Jean opens the door and walks in standing in front of the professor's desk. "You wanted to see me?" Jean asks nervously. She knows that the professor is aware of her night with Logan.

"Yes Jean please have a seat. It has come to my attention that there have been some problems between you and Scott lately. I believe that Logan lies at the center of these problems. Now I'm not one to meddle into my student's or colleges personal lives. But the two of you are like my kids. I am concerned about you."

"Yes professor Scott has been extremely jealous of any time I spend with Logan. Until last night that jealousy was completely unfounded."

"Now Jean please do not lie to me or yourself. I know that you did not sleep with Logan until last night but I also know that you have been thinking and dreaming about him a lot."

"I just don't understand it. I love Scott I really do. It's just that well…I love Logan also. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Jean this is exactly what I have been afraid of happening. I personally think you would be better off with Scott, but then I am a little biased and I do know that Logan can be a good guy also. He just has to look deeper into himself. I hate to see any of you hurting and as long as things continue like this that is what will happen. After all they both love you and hate each other. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come to some sort of decision. I would hate for any of you to get careless on a mission and endanger yourself or others. "

"I don't know if I can professor. Maybe before last night if Logan had left but now it is just too hard. I can't choose."

"Which is why I think that you should take a few months off, by yourself. Go to Paris and visit the Eiffel tower. I know how you have wanted to see it. We will be fine. I can get Hank to fill in for you while you're gone. The time off would help clear your head, help you to decide what exactly it is that you want. I of course will fund the entire trip…so don't worry about that."

"I can't just leave like that. What would everybody think?"

"I can tell the others that I have sent you on an undercover mission and that you can't contact us until it is finished. That is if you decide to go."

Jean hesitates for a minute and then says "Maybe I should go. Some time off would be nice. If I stay I will only push Scott further away. And I would hate to be with Logan just because Scott left. You know what I will do it."

"Great your plane leaves in a hour."

"That's not enough time to pack! You didn't even know if I would agree or not."

"I was certain that you would Jean and if you didn't I was going to go myself. So the ticket would not be wasted. As for packing don't worry about it. You can buy you some new clothes when you land you deserve them. You might want to clean up a bit first though. You can use my bathroom. I wouldn't want Scott to see the mark on your neck."

Jean's hand goes up to her neck to hide the mark mentally cussing Logan for leaving it and thanking the professor for being so understanding.

Jean leaves without telling either guy that she is going. Charles gives them both a cover story assuming that Jean will be back in a couple of months. The couple of months turn into two years and when she does arrive it is with her new boyfriend, a mutant with x-ray vision named Paul. Her and Paul do not last he is gone within a month. However Jean does not go back to Scott or to Logan. Instead she avoids both as much as possible. Seven years pass from the time of Jean's return. Various mutants have been defeated by the X-Men and various relationships started and ended. Emma Frost came back shortly but left after he and Scott broke up. Logan left and returned five times. Jean had a few boyfriends but no real relationships. Ororo married Kurt and is expecting their first child. Rogue learned how to control her mutation and her and Bobby make out all over the mansion. John is dating Kitty. All is well in the mansion until Xavier calls everyone in for a briefing…

AN: Don't you hate cliffhangers! Well if you want to know more please read and review. Yes I am a review junkie. I am going to a 12 step program first thing in the morning.


	2. needle in a haystack

Chapter One – Needle in a Haystack

Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo, Peter, Rogue, Bobby, and Hank are gathered in the war room waiting for the specs of their next mission.

"I have just spoken to an old friend, a mutant named Avery Parker with psychic abilities. He was telling me about a recent vision of his that concerns me a great deal. At some point this weekend there is supposed to be an underground explosion in New York City that causes streets to cave into the subway tunnels and the collapse of some major skyscrapers due to the earthquake this explosion will cause. Unfortunately his details were very limited. He was uncertain of when or where exactly this would happen. Also he did not know the cause of this catastrophe."

"So Chuck is there anything you do know?"

"Actually Logan I told you everything we know. That is why I am going to need you, Scott, Rogue, Peter and Bobby out searching the subways and sewers for a possible cause of this explosion. Hank will be using his diplomatic connections to check into any possible terror threat. Jean and Ororo will be doing research here trying to find what could possibly cause this while I am using Cerebro to try to find any mutants or humans that could help us."

Hours later Ororo sits in front of one computer while Jean sits in front of another. Ororo leans back and rubs her eyes. "So Jean have you had any luck because I sure haven't"

"I haven't been able to narrow it down. A bomb or gas main explosion is all I've come up with. And there aren't any gas mains near any of the subway tunnels so I doubt that one of them exploding would cause the streets to collapse into the tunnels. Also a bomb is unlikely since they have guard dogs, metal detectors, you name it. The only thing I can even think of is a mutant and as far as I know there aren't any with the power to cause explosions without something to explode." Jean runs her hands through her hair tugging lightly on the hair at the back of the neck.

"Hopefully the others are having better luck." Ororo replied.

"This is bullshit. We don't even know what to look for. What in the hell kind of psychic is ol Chuck dealing with?" Wolverine grumbles. Scott and Logan were together searching the tunnels on the east side of town while Rogue, Peter, and Bobby were searching the tunnels on the west side. Scott and Logan were on their 6th stop, still not knowing what they were even looking for. While the others were on the 5th stop, not having any more luck than anybody else. "Think you can keep your potty mouth to yourself."

"How freakin old are you bub? Who the HELL says potty mouth?

"I give up just keep looking."

Meanwhile Connie and Michael Thomas were entering the subway at 7th Avenue and 53rd Street with their 8 year old twin daughters, Cadence Ashley Thomas and Christian Ainsley Thomas. Connie was average height blonde hair blue eyes, pretty but plain. Michael was tall average build brown hair and eyes. Both of them adored their girls. The twins both had piercing green eyes and a small amount of freckles but their similarities ended there. Chris was tall for her age and slender. She had straight light brown hair that just brushed the top of her shoulders. She was calm and smart, and very ladylike. Cade on the other had was almost 4 inches shorter than her sister and was well toned (like a gymnast). She had dark brown curly hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was mischievous and very much a tomboy. She always said what she thought with little regard of the consequences. However, the girls were best friends despite their differences.

They were returning from Central Park and were heading home. Michael purchased the tokens while Connie and the girls were talking about their day out.

"Mommy can we pleaseeeeee go swimming when we get home?" Cade begged.

"Yeah Mommy please?" Chris asked not really caring but just trying to help her sis out. In fact she would rather be helping their mom make supper than swim.

"I don't know sweetie I really need to get started on supper so that I can make my 9:00 conference call with Japan." Connie explained. The company which she worked for was based in Japan and there was a weekly conference call that she simply could not miss.

"Its okay honey. I finished up at the office yesterday I can take them swimming."

"Thanks Daddy you're the best." Both girls agreed.

By this point they were already on the subway leaving their stop. They continued chatting away until they heard a shot ring out.

"Silence" A fake security guard shouted pointing his gun into the air. "Now listen up this is an old fashioned robbery. Jewels, Credit cards, cell phones, cash, and electronics. Hand them over and nobody gets hurt." The train is flying as it nears the next station with no sign of slowing down. The girls whimper as their mom hands over all her possessions. When it is Michaels turn he gets down to a pocket watch the girls gave him for Christmas. He refuses to part with it so the robber shoots him in the head. Both girls scream loudly. The train has reached the next station and crashes into the train that is loading people causing a fiery blaze. Every one is thrown onto the ground many people injured, some killed including the robber and Connie.

"Holy shit!" Bobby exclaims. Him, Peter, and Rogue had just entered the station minutes before the wreck occurred. Bobby used his powers to put out the fire on the train. The three of them a helping people off of the train to safety when the ground starts to shake.

"We've got to hurry! This is what the professor was warning us about." Rogue yells. No sooner than she gets it out of her mouth does she notice a glowing just a few feet in front of her. As the glow got bright the shaking got stronger. In the center of the glow was two little girls shaking and crying. Rogue goes up to them, the shaking gets stronger, so she pulls off both gloves and lightly touches each girl on the cheek. As soon as she does this the glow and shaking stops. Rogue pulls out her communicator and calls Scott. "Scott go ahead and arrange pick up. I have found our explosion. It is under hand…Yeah it's mutants, two little girls."


	3. intoductions

AN-Still don't own the characters. Also I don't own Heartz flea control. So please don't sue. By the way reviews (even negative) are appreciated. (Hint, Hint)

Chapter 2 –Introductions

Professor, Logan, Pyro, Ororo, Scott, Rogue, Hank, and Bobby are sitting in the war room when Jean walks in from the med lab.

"How are they doing?" Rogue asks.

"They are both still unconscious. Their vitals are normal, though. Moira is monitoring them and running all of the usual tests. Have you been able to find out anything about them, Professor?"

"Yes. Their minds are jumbled from the trauma, but I have found out some information. They are twins and are 8 years –"

"Whoa, wait a minute. How can they be twins? They don't look anything alike?" Wolverine asked.

"Okay Logan I'm just going to explain this once so please listen. One egg and one sperm cause identical twins." Cyclops holds up one finger one each hand. "Two eggs and two sperms cause fraternal twins. Think you can comprehend that." Now he's holding up two fingers on each hand.

"Cyke open your mouth one more time and I'll shove my foot up your ass!" Scott reaches up towards his visor taunting Logan. "Don't forget who has the healing power bub." Scott rolls his eyes and puts his hand down. (You would think that it would be difficult to notice with his visor but it isn't)

"If you are finished interrupting I'll continue. Their names are Cadence and Christian Thomas. I'm uncertain of their abilities at this point. Moira should know by the time she finishes their blood tests."

"They must be pretty powerful though Professor. The way they were causing the whole ground to shake." Rogue asks obviously concerned about the two children next door.

About that time Moira walks into the room holding a folder. "Hank would you mind going next door and sitting with the girls? I would hate for them to wake up alone. It seems that the twins are going to be pretty powerful mutants. I have both of them as at least a level 5. The one with the curly hair…you said her name was Cadence right Professor? She has the ability to channel and distort energy, which would include nearly any mutants' abilities. The other one…Christian has the ability to create and absorb energy, which would include energy balls and absorbing impact. More than likely she was the one supplying the energy while Cadence was causing the earthquake. I seriously doubt either girl had a clue what was transpiring."

"Are they stable now?" Ororo asked worriedly resting her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Yes I believe they are. However, with their abilities manifesting at such an early age they will definitely need guidance."

"I totally agree Professor. In fact I would like to finish up their tests while they are still sleeping. So that when they do awake you can begin to work on gaining their trust. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll relieve Hank and finish up my work."

"Actually Moira I would rather Jean takes over at this point. With their abilities I believe that a telepath would be best suited to watch over the girls. And if Jean was already there when the girls awoke, I believe it would help them to trust her."

"Very well professor." Jean heads into the med lab to watch over the girls. "Hank, you can go get some rest. I'll take over from here. Thanks." Jean sits down at her desk glancing over their files while waiting for them to wake up. However, she doesn't have long to wait. Cadence stirs first groaning in her sleep. The groans from Cadence instantly awaken Christian, whom sits up suddenly. "Where am I?" Upon hearing Christian's voice Cadence sits up "What happened?"

"Good you are both awake. My name is Dr. Jean Grey. You can call me Jean. You are at Xavier's School for Mutants. We found you at the subway and brought you here."

"Subway? Oh no Daddy!" Cadence panics starting to sob. Christian jumps down from her bed climbing up besides Cadence and hugging her. "Ssh. It's going to be alright Cade." Christian looks up at Jean and asks "What about Momma? Did she die too?" Jean nods her head. "I am so sorry." "Where are we going to live?" Christian asks. "You will live here with us. That is if you want to. If not I'm sure we could locate another family member who is willing to take you in."

"No, Mom was an orphan. Dad's parents are dead and our uncle is in jail. " Cade explains. "So you will stay her with us then. We could have a room ready in no time."

"Why are we in a school for mutants?" Cade asks.

"Because both of you are mutants. Your abilities are just beginning to manifest themselves. Apparently Cade is going to be able to channel and distort energy while Chris is going to be able to create and absorb energy .We are going to help you to control those abilities. "

"Are you a mutant too?" Cade asks.

"Who is we?" Chris asks.

"Yes I am a mutant; my abilities include being a telepath and some telekinesis. This means I can read minds and move things with my mind. The 'we' I was referring to includes some other mutants…adults, teachers, students, and the professor. Come on and I will introduce you to some of them now."

They walk next door where the professor is rubbing his head tiredly while Rogue is seated on Bobby's lap. Hank and Moira are discussing something scientific that nobody else understands. Scott, Pyro, and Logan are yelling at each other about a lighter and a dog.

"I'm telling you that mutt has got to go! Damn dog keeps chewing my cigars up. 'Sides it is stinking the whole place up."

"That 'mutt' smells a lot better than you."

"Okay forget the mutt just tell me what you did with my lighter."

"I aint seen your lighter bub. And there is no way the mutt smells better than me. I have a new shampoo."

"What Heartz flea control?"

"That's it one eye. You are dead meat."

"You can kill him after you give my lighter back."

"I told you I aint got your damn lighter bub. Now get outta my way so I can kill Cyke."

"Excuse me. This is no way to act with children present. Girls I would like to introduce you to some of our other residents. This is Professor Scott Summers, he teaches math. He is also called Cyclops because he shoots beams out of his eyes. This is Coach Logan; he is in charge of personal fitness. Logan has claws, increased senses, and a healing factor. He is also called Wolverine. This is Professor Ororo Monroe. She is our English teacher and is also called Storm because she can control the weather. This is Marie, whom is also called Rogue. She can drain the life force out of a person through skin contact. This is Bobby; he is also called Iceman because he can create ice. This is Professor Charles Xavier. He is a telepath and is in charge of the school. This is Hank. He is called the Beast because of his appearance and is actually a very skilled doctor and a diplomat. This it Miss Moira Mactaggert. She has been filling in for me as main doctor so that I can dedicate my time to my science class. She is not a mutant. And this trouble maker is Pyro or John. His lighter was confiscated by me because he set fire in the girl's locker room. He can manipulate fire. Everybody I would like to introduce you to Cadence and Christian."

"You can call me Cade or Cadie."

"Chris or Chrissie."


	4. I'm not a mutant

Chapter 3 I'm not a mutant

AN: I still don't own anyone except the twins. I promise there will be more x-men involvement soon. Just have to work through some things first.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_**telepath speaking**_

Xavier sat in his office, trying to escape the madness downstairs, with the girls. Chris sat across from his desk on the right side playing with her hands nervously. Cade sat on the left side slumped down in the chair watching a fly.

"So girls are you up to answering a few questions?"

"Yes sir."

"Why not."

"According to the tests that Dr. Moira ran on you, both of you are incredibly powerful mutants."

"I ain't no mutant." Cade grumbled still watching the fly.

"Cade how do explain the subway, the ground shaking." Chris asked her sister.

"I dunno. Earthquake?"

"We were glowing. Why can't you just admit it?"

"Maybe you're the mutant. But I would know if I had powers or not."

"Okay girls there is no need to fight. Cadence we will accept that you are not a mutant. However, your sister Chris happens to be a pretty powerful mutant. So powerful that perhaps the two of you are second generation mutants. Do you know what that means?"

"That our parents were mutants also." Chris offered.

"Exactly. So I need to know if you know anything about your parents possibly being mutants."

"We wouldn't know. The Thomases adopted us when we were 6." Chris answered still playing with her hands leaning forward slightly in the seat.

"Did you know your real parents?"

"Nope. First we were adopted by the Masons when we were 1 month old. There was a bad accident when we were two. They died and we didn't." Cade explained still not taking her eyes off of the fly.

"We were in and out of foster care until the Thomases adopted us." Chris answered.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. Perhaps we could locate your birth parents. If that is what you want. Both of you are more than welcome to stay here, mutant or not." Charles said winking at Cadie. 'My goodness these girls have been through a lot. I wish I had found them sooner. Perhaps sparing them some pain.' "How would the two of you like to try out the danger room after supper? We can get a better idea of your abilities. You can just watch Cadence."

"What's for supper?" Cade sat up suddenly all too interested in the conversation.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"I am a vegetarian. I don't eat meatballs." Chris complained.

"Baby." Cade muttered.

"Well I can ask the cook to dip you out some sauce before he adds the meat."

"Can I cook?" Cade asked overly excited.

"We have a lot of people to feed here. Perhaps some other time you can help make cookies or something."

"hmph." Cade snorted, getting up to leave. Chris stood up apologizing for her sister and followed Cade out.

-----------Elsewhere----------

Jean and Ororo were putting up baby clothes. Ororo was nearing her due date with a rather largely swollen belly. Jean held up a tiny pink dress laughing "I can't believe she is going to fit in this!"

"If she doesn't come out soon, she won't. I am huge!"

"Oh come on 'Ro you are not that big. Besides my goddaughter is worth it. I just can't wait till you have her."

"I know I am so nervous about being a mom and childbirth. I know it's going to hurt worse than any of your missions. But guess what we finally agreed on a name last night."

"I'm dying here 'Ro. What is it?"

"Adalie Neema Wagner. Adalie is German for noble one and Neema is African for born in nice times. We both wanted something from our heritage. Finding a German and African name that we both liked was not easy."

"Well I think it is beautiful. Miss Adalie. I'm so jealous."

"Well you know that Scott would take you back in a minute Jean. Even if you didn't take him back there are plenty of other guys or even artificial insemination. If you really want a baby."

"I know 'Ro I do want a baby. But, I want a family for it, not just a sperm donor. And as for Scott you know that is over. Our past runs too deep"

"But you still love him though?"

"Of course. I always will. It is just so much more complicated than that."

"Logan."

Jean nearly choked on air. "Excuse me?"

"You love him too."

"Ro I just… I mean I…"

"Jean relax, it wasn't a question. I know you love him. I don't know what happened with you and the two guys, and it really isn't any of my business. But I do know that you are in love with both of them, still. You can see it in your eyes when you are talking to or about one of them. I truthfully don't know how you do it. I love Kurt so much, I can't imagine being away from him. It would kill me to cut myself off the way you have."

"What choice do I have 'Ro? I mean if Logan hadn't came here me and Scott would have been just fine. I mean we were so in love. But you're right I do love Logan, also. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. And now because of that I can't be with either of them. Because either way I would be cheating. Maybe not physically but mentally I would."

"Well maybe you should just be with both."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"They both are still in love with you. Maybe they should just learn to share you with each other. That way all three can be happy."

"Ro I'm not a piece of meat to pass back and forth. Also they hate each other. That would just make it worse."

"Well it was just an idea"


	5. I guess I am

A/N Sorry about the delay. I've been trying to sell my house…so I have a lot of work to do. Please read and review to at least let me know whether or not to continue writing. Or if I am just wasting everyone's time. Thanks.

The twins are in the danger room while Xavier sits at the controls with Hank standing besides him. There is no simulation going just an empty danger room.

"Okay Chris what I want you to do is focus hard and try to picture energy flowing from deep inside of you out through your hands. Cadie try to stay out of Chris's way, okay?"

The girls stand there, Chris's eyes are closed and she is straining. Cade busts out laughing nearly bent over.

"What is your problem?"

"You look like you are trying to take a dump."

"You are so nasty."

"Well I ain't the one taking a dump in the middle of the floor."

"I'm not taking a –"

"Girls settle down. There is nothing to fight about. Chris I think that you are trying too hard. The energy should flow smoothly. Try again."

Chris closes her eyes again this time not nearly as tight. After a few moments her hands start to glow. Then a steady stream of energy flows out of them, looking almost like golden fire. Cadie jumps back her eyes wide open. Chris also opens her eyes and starts to freak out. The energy stream expands in width. It is getting out of control and nearly engulfs Chris. Chris screams panicking the energy growing wildly. Then just as suddenly as it went out of control it began to form a line again, heading towards Cadie. Cadie reaches out catching the energy beams forming them into balls in her hands. Slowly Cadie decreases their size until they are not much bigger than two little golf balls. She throws the balls at Chris, whom yells in surprise as the balls seem to meld into her skin and the glow disappears.

Both girls stand in the middle of the room in shock, shaking. Xavier and Beast are both speechless at the display of such power from two mere children. After several minutes Cadence speaks up "I guess I am a mutant after all."


	6. Logan & Cadie

A few weeks after their first danger room sessions the girls have appeared to develop some control over their abilities, with the guidance of the Jean and the professor. For the most part they have been avoiding everybody else. Ororo has already given birth to her little girl Adalie (Adie).

Cadence walks up to the balance beam in the empty gym (the one that the professor added for her). She climbs up onto it, after turning on the radio. She moves slowly at first, gracefully.

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

She does a forward walkover followed by a round off.

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

She picks up the pace doing two cartwheels, followed by a couple of jumps.

You're so fine

I want you to be mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know

What I can do

To make you feel alright

( alright alright alright)

A backward roll through handstand, followed by a roundoff.

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm damn precious

And hell yeah

I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She spins attempting a back handspring and ends up falling off the side of the beam and landing on her butt. Tears well up in her eyes threatening to spill over when she hears somebody laughing. She turns around angrily. "What are you doing here?"

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Logan walks over towards Cadie. "Well I say the light on and knew that there wasn't a class scheduled, since I teach p.e. What are you doing here besides busting your butt? And listening to music that is entirely too mature for you."

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

"You can't do half the stuff that I did up there. Gymnastics is tough. And this song isn't too old for me."

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

"Yeah it is, annoying also. All you were doing was little flips. Nothing hard about that."

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

"You wanna bet! It takes a great deal of balance and discipline. Especially on the beam. If you aren't careful you could hit your head."

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

"Kid martial arts are tough. They require a great deal of discipline and balance. What you were doing was pretty basic stuff. Nothing I haven't done accidentally in fights. You wanna learn sumin tough let me teach you some taekwondo. If nothing else it will help you do your flips."

"You would teach me? How to fight like you do?"

"Sure thang kiddo. That is if you cut this annoying song off."

"Deal." Cadie says holding her hand out to Logan to shake. A little smirk on the face as she jumps down to cut off the music.


	7. Scott and Chris

Scott is sitting at his desk grading papers and listening to the sound of children playing outside. He also worked with his windows open. The sounds of the kids laughing made him forget that nearly all of them had their pasts, some were even worse than his. He was sitting there not really paying the papers much attention, when there was a small knock at the door. Scott nearly jumped out of his seat before turning to look at who was at the door. Chris stood there holding notebook, with a timid look upon her face.

"Mr. Scott are you busy?"

Scott laughed at her choice of what to call him. "No Chris what did you need?"

"I really don't understand the class work that you gave us today. Could we go over it again?"

"But you turned in the right answer?"

"I know. But it just sort of came to me. I don't know where or how. I just know that it doesn't make sense."

"Here have a seat. We look at it."

Scott and Chris work together for nearly half an hour. Even after she understands how to get the answer she isn't satisfied. Chris wants to be able to go backwards from the answer to the problem. Scott spends nearly twenty minutes trying to convince her that would be entirely too advanced for her age.

"Chris you have this. Why are you still worried about it?"

"I wanna make sure I can do it on my own and with different numbers."

"Chris you are only 8 years old. Go outside play some ball with the other kids. Go play with your sister. You have plenty of time to study."

"Going by your reputation that does not sound like something you would say."

"Normally it isn't. But you are wearing me out. I never thought there was anybody more particular than I am. Why are you so mature? I know that you have had a rough time, but so has Cadie."

"I have to protect her. She is my little sis, even if only by minutes. Cade tends to get into trouble. I get her out of it. That is the way we have always been."

"Well to me it sounds like you have gotten the bad end of the deal. Maybe you should start letting Cadie worry about her. And you try acting your age."

"Maybe. The only problem is Cade has a short fuse and doesn't think things through. I do. SO it only makes sense that I take care of her. Besides whenever it is anything physical she takes care of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Like in kickball at school, I always get picked last. That is until Cade got put into the same gym class as me. Then I always got picked first. Also whenever one of the kids would pick on me, Cade would take care of things. Sometimes she would threaten them; sometimes she would just glare at them. It was so cool. So I take care of her. I smooth things over when she runs her mouth. I talk the parents-"Chris paused looking down for a second "into things that she wants. I help her with her homework. See it is fair."

"I promise here you won't have those problems. If anybody tries to make fun of you or pick you last just let me know. I will take care of it. If you promise to start making your sister handle some of her own issues. She needs to grow up and you need to be a kid. Deal?"

"Deal." Cadie says shaking Scott's hand and smiling.


	8. Interuptions

Chapter 7

Several weeks have gone by since the twins arrived at the mansion. Cadie has been spending most of her time following Logan around. Ever since he agreed to teach her to fight, Cadie has been Logan's shadow, much to his dismay. Meanwhile Chris has taken to Scott and has been seeking him out with all kinds of questions and book requests. Breakfast was being served at the mansion 'Ro had cooked chocolate pancakes.

The professor, Jean, Hank, Bobby, Kurt, Scott, and Chris were seated around the table. Cade comes running in nearly knocking 'Ro down in the process. She shoves a pancake into her mouth and turns to run out when Jean stops her with her telekinesis. "Whoa Cadie why are you in such a hurry. Sit down with us."

"I can't Logan's 'bout to leave, I have to hurry if I want to catch him."

"How about you give Logan some peace and quiet? You have been following him for weeks."

"I ain't following him. He is teaching me to fight."

"Looks like he is trying to get rid of you." Bobby stated, shoving another bite into his mouth.

Cadence just glared at him menacingly "He AINT trying to ditch me."

"That's funny, looks like his bike just pulled off"

"You mean my bike." Scott grumbled.

"It's okay, sis. We can play ball."

"No thanks. You suck."

A series of CADENCE filled the air as everyone fussed at her.

"Mr. Professor, can I use the danger room?"

"Of course Cadence, on the low setting only. And only if you apologize to your sister."

"Sorry" Cade mumbled before running off again.

"I wish I had that kid's energy. It would make taking care of a baby so much easier."

"I wish you did too, maybe then she would play with me."

"Hey Chris how about you and me play ball?" Scott offered.

Chris beamed," Sure."

Charles waited for Chris to leave the room also before turning to Jean and Hank, "Have you made any progress with the girls or finding their real parents?"

"I believe that the girls are starting to trust me more. Cadie has developed an obvious relationship with Logan. She adores him. While Chris has seemed to develop a similar one with Scott. Although it can be aggravating, especially to Logan I hesitate to discourage it. Any bond the girls can form at this time is going to be beneficial. I would hate to see them develop some type of attachment disorder with what they have been through. Also their abilities are astounding. Chris can light a room full of candles or knock over a chair with her energy balls; While Cadie has been able to channel some abilities. For instance just the other day Cadie was able to read my mind, and float a pencil by channeling my abilities."

"I have to say that my outcome has not been as promising as Jean's has been. I have been so backed up with my outside work that I have not yet entered the girls' tests results or DNA analysis into our mainframe. I plan on finishing that up today. Once I have entered that information it should only be a matter of time until the girls' biological parents are found. That is providing that they are known mutants. If not it could be some time still before we have any answers."

"I trust that you we get back with me once you have found out anything further. If you need me I will be in my office."

"Hey 'Ro I'll help you clean the kitchen."

"Thanks Jean."

Jean stood picking up the dishes from the table silently fussing over everybody's messiness. And marveling over how there was not a single crumb around Chris's plate, or Scott's for that matter. But that was to be expected from him, Mr. Perfect. Jean thought feeling a mixture of nostalgia and annoyance. Scott's perfection had never exactly been the highlight of their relationship. Jean remembered that all of his clothes hangers had to face the same direction and his socks, underwear, and shirts were color sorted and ironed. Not that she was a messy person but who irons their socks! Yet on the other hand Scott's attention to details had been one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. She remembered it like only yesterday. They had just finished a history test from Erik, Jean was certain that she had failed. Scott had asked her to go for a walk with him. Reluctantly she had said yes, even though she really just wanted to sulk over the test. Scott had prepared a picnic for them at the garden. A simple little gesture, with turkey sandwiches, kool-aid, grapes, and coconut filled chocolates from Aunt Bessie's Sweets. The latter being Jean's all time favorite snack. Little details like that were always important to him. Jean could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey Jean can you hand me that towel. Jean? Hello? Jean what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Here's the towel."

"Don't tell me that Jean. Now come on what's the matter? You look like you could cry at any minute."

"It's just that Scott doesn't leave any crumbs around his plate."

"Okay you have totally lost me there. Why does that bother you?"

"He has always done that. Been a stickler to every little detail. It was one of the things that I loved and hated about him."

"Oh. Do I sense some old feelings coming back?"

"Ororo you know I still love him."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"Cause I love Logan too. It's just so difficult. Maybe I should just leave again."

"Come on Jean. We need you here. You're my best friend! I can't lose you again. Don't forget my previous suggestion."

"What was that? The one where I let them pass me back and fowarth like a ball or something. I don't think so 'Ro."

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt but I really need to speak with Jean." Hank interrupted.

"Okay, just let me finish up here."

"No, that can wait. This is rather important."

"What's wrong Hank?" Jean followed him down to the medical lab at his insistence that they speak somewhere more private. Fear crept into her mind at what it could possibly be about, especially considering that Hank had done her physical not only a week ago. 'What if there is something wrong with me?'

"Is there anything that you would like to tell me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hank. Come on now, you are scaring me."

"There isn't anything wrong with your physical Jean. This is about what happened while you were gone all that time a few years ago." Jean's breathe caught in her throat breakfast threatening to come back. Her whole body tensed. "What do you mean Hank?"

"The girls Jean, they are your daughters."

A/N Please let me know if anybody is still reading this. Reviews! I'm not 100 percent sure where I am going to go with this. So all suggestions are welcomed.


	9. Whose your daddy?

Chapter 8

Jean stares at Hank speechless. "I can't believe it…"

"Were you captured at some point, possibly?"

"I had twins." Obviously still in shock.

"Are you saying that you were pregnant?"

"Of course. What did you think they were test tube babies?"

"Yeah, I did. Jean what happened?"

"Remember when I left for all that time a few years ago? The reason I left was because the pressure from Scott and Logan was just too much to bear. I had given into Logan the night before I left, after a fight with Scott. I had planned on coming back within a month or two. Try to work things out, you know? But then I started getting sick, every day. It wasn't too long before I figured out the reason and completely freaked out. It isn't that I didn't want a child. I and Scott had tried a few times, only to change our minds later. But, I didn't know who the father was. I never pictured myself in that situation. I knew Scott would love his child and we would work things out. I doubted that Logan would want a kid. The problem is I knew neither one would want the other's child, and that if I came back saying it was Scott's Logan would insist on a paternity test, just to mess things up with Scott. I choose to give up the baby. I picked out a mutant couple to adopt and told them and the doctors that I didn't want to hear the heart beat, see the ultrasound, or anything. I had them knock me out for the c-section. I never even stopped to think about the baby. Until Ororo got pregnant. Ever since then it has really been bothering me. I mean I gave up my baby! I consider trying to find it, but decided not to. I didn't think that I deserved to find the baby. But twins! I would've never guessed."

"Jean you have to tell the girls. They have lost everything. It would make a world of difference to have their mother."

"Your right, of course. But they are going to hate me. I know I would. I do. Did you find out who the father is?"

"No. Not yet. Would you like me to?" 

"Yes, please."

Hank walks back over to the computer and types in some numbers. A few seconds later he mumbles something and then types the numbers in again. After a third attempt he walks back over to Jean.

"Jean, I checked three times and every time I got the same response."

"Who?"

"Well the response I got was that the girls are half-sisters. Apparently Chris is Scott's, while Cadie is Logan's."

"Should've known it couldn't be simple."

About that time Logan walks into the lab dragging Cadie behind him.

"Hey furball the kid here needs an x-ray."

"I told you I don't need an x-ray. I'm fine."

"Yeah right."

"What happened?"

"Apparently the kid thinks she can fly."

"I do not! I told you my kite got stuck in the tree. I was trying to get it down."

"Well next time get somebody else to do it. She fell a good 15 feet outta the tree."

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Cadie growled "I broke my arm, but it is fine now."

"What do you mean it is fine now?

"The kid tapped into my healing abilities. Didn't know she could do that. Arm looks fine. But I ain't got x-ray vision."

"You used your abilities outside the danger room?" Jean demanded.

"Well I fixed my arm didn't I?"

"Cadence! Anything could've happened. You don't have full control over your mutation yet. I have told both of you girls to only use your abilities inside the danger room until you can control them."

"I hate to interrupt but I am all finished. The arm is fine. Just take it easy for awhile."

"Thanks Hank! Well I gotta run. The professor is taking us to Olive Garden!"

"That kid is crazy. She didn't even cry."

"It wasn't your idea, for her to tap into your abilities was it?"

"Like I said I didn't even know she could do that. Felt strange, though."

"How do you mean strange?"

"Just strange. Like I couldn't catch by breath or something. Only lasted a second."

"That is just great. She is going to end up killing herself or someone else with these abilities. She shouldn't be using them when she obviously doesn't know how, yet."

"Jeannie, relax, she fixed her arm didn't she? And no one died. What's really wrong? You can't be this upset over that."

"It's nothing, Logan. Look why don't you meet me at my room in about half an hour." Logan raises his eyebrows at this remark. "We need to talk. Just talk."

"Okay whatever you say darlin'."


	10. telling the guys

Scott sits on the foot of Jean's bed, watching her pace in front of her bed room door, stopping occasionally to glance at the clock. Scott couldn't help noticing how beautiful she still was. The way the light flickered off her necklace, drawing just the right amount of attention to the tops of her breasts that peaked out from her v-neck shirt. 'They're still perfect.' He thought to himself becoming aware of his growing reaction to Jean. Yet he couldn't help becoming irritated that she would not just tell him what was on her mind. That she seemed so uncomfortable with their proximity.

Logan stopped in front of Jean's room and sniffed. She still smelt like vanilla and roses. Logan wanted nothing more than to hold her and smell that lovely fragrance all night. However, he also noticed the smell of Nautica Competition and Old Spice, Scott's unique combination. It was not unpleasant, but certainly unwelcome. Logan opened the door without knocking almost bumping into Jean, whom was obviously in deep concentration.

"What are you doing here, bub?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Why are you here?"

snikt

"Logan put the claws up. I invited you here because I need to talk to the both of you, together. This is really important, and it isn't going to be easy. So please just let me finish, peacefully. It's about why I left and what happened after. As you both know, me and Scott were fighting an awful lot. Mainly over you, Logan. Scott didn't trust me, as well as he shouldn't have. Yes, Scott I did sleep with Logan. It was just once, though, the night before I left. I just couldn't deal with it any longer. I wanted him, he wanted me, you didn't trust me, and I loved you both. I'm not trying to blame you Scott. I did it. I choose to destroy what we had. I wish that I could say I regretted it. I didn't even then. That was the problem. I really did love both of you. I couldn't deny my feelings for Logan any more. At the same time, I couldn't leave you. You were my best friend, my lover, all that was good and pure in my life. You were stable and consistent. Logan was none of that. Yet I felt as strongly for him as I did you. And yes I still love the both of you. Scott please just let me finish. I considered coming back early from my trip and trying to work things out between us, and hoping that Logan would just go away. But then I found out that I was pregnant. I freaked out. I know that we had planned for a baby one day. But I always assumed it would be yours and I didn't know whose baby this was. I knew you would take me back despite everything if it was yours. I wasn't sure how Logan would react. But I knew that my coming back would only cause problems and I didn't know what else to do. So I gave the baby up for adoption. I found a nice mutant couple. They had to be mutant. I couldn't bear my child going through what I went through with my family. I told them and the doctors I wanted nothing to do with the baby. I didn't want to see the ultrasounds, hear the heartbeat, anything. When it came time to deliver I had them knock me out for the c-section. I just pushed all this out of my mind, when I came back. Everything was fine until 'Ro got pregnant. All I could think about was my baby and how it was. I wanted to find it but didn't think that I deserved to. However the baby found me. Or should I say babies. The twins, Chris and Cadie, are my daughters. Chris is Scott's daughter and Cadie is Logan's."

Everyone went completely silent. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Scott and Logan just stared at Jean as if she had suddenly transformed into a unicorn or had announced that the world is indeed flat and she was marrying Magneto.

"That isn't possible, for twins to have two different dads?"

"Yeah it is. It isn't common. But they are fraternal twins, not identical. So that means I released two eggs and it was timed just right."

"I can't believe I'm a father."

"Me either."

"Seriously, Logan you probably have a kid in every city."

"For your information, bub, I don't."

"How would you know?"

"I have a healing factor. There is no telling how long my guys can live on the outside. So I make certain that isn't a factor, by using protection."

"This is just unreal. I mean what are we supposed to do now Jean? You cheat on me with that animal. Then keep my own daughter from me. How could you? Did you think of anyone other than yourself?"

"Watch it, bub. I'm as pissed as you are. But there is no reason to attack Jean."

"It wasn't your finance. It wasn't your life that was planned out, that got thrown down the toilet all for one roll in the hay with someone that doesn't even bathe, that isn't fit to sleep with the animals."

Snikt

"Whoa. Fighting isn't going to help. This is serious. There are two little girls that are going to need us. Yeah Scott I feel absolutely horrible about what I did. If I could go back I would. I'm not saying that I wouldn't have still slept with Logan, but I wouldn't have given up my babies. But I can't change the past. All we can do is move forward. They need us. I don't want the two of you to cause the girls any more drama. I know that you both have already bonded with your daughters, but first and foremost they are sisters. That can't and won't be changed. I don't want either of you to give either of the girls a hard time. Just because it may not be your daughter doesn't mean you can treat them differently. Now we have to think what is best for them. That means you HAVE to stick around Logan. You cannot leave Cadie. And Scott you cannot call Cadie names or pick at her. Also the two of you cannot fight. They really don't need to see that. I'm not expecting you to love each other or even like each other or me. But you will do what is best for the girls, unless you want to be one."


	11. Telling the girls

**Author Note: I own nothing except the twins. I just wanted to remind everyone Chris and Cadie are only 8 years old. So please forgive the biology lecture. Somebody reminded me that since the girls are so young they probably wouldn't understand about having two different dads. I'm sorry if it seems repetitive. All reviews are appreciated.**

Scott sat and listened to Jean threaten to turn him and Logan into girls. He couldn't believe what he had heard; that she not only cheated on him, but had a child by another man. Chris was his daughter. It still seemed unreal. The girl was precious to him, already. But this was not how it was supposed to be. He and Jean were supposed to be married, both girls would've been his, and Logan would have only been a bad memory. Logan had no right being a part of Jean's life. Certainly not like this.

"I should probably go get the girls, so we can tell them."

"No, Jean, I'll go. Quite frankly I don't feel like being around you or Logan anymore than necessary. You disgust me."

Jean sat down on the bed, in the same spot that Scott had just been, and watched him walk out the door. She had destroyed any chance at fixing things with Scott. He would never forgive her now. Scott could accept almost anything other than her lying to him. She turned to look at Logan, with tears welling up in her eyes. He just turned and looked out the window unable to face Jean. She started to cry, quietly at first, then louder. Logan turned around and grumbled something, then sat down beside Jean and put his arm around her.

"Ssh. It's gonna be okay." He hated that Jean had lied to him for so long, and that she had been afraid to tell him that he possibly had a child. Jean was his world. She may have never been his, but that didn't change how he had felt about her and still did. If she had any clue then she would have trusted him.

"How? How is anything ever going to be okay? I gave up my babies; I lost both of the men I loved. Scott hates me, you hate me, I'm sure the girls will too."

"Relax Jeannie nobody hates you."

"How can you say that? I HATE ME!" Jean felt the rage exploding through her, the fire coursing through her body. She felt unbelievably powerful and sick at the same time. The pictures on the walls clattered, dropping to the floor and shattering the frames. She fought hard to regain her composure as the shaking slowly subsided.

Logan stared at Jean frightened for her. Her powers were growing it seemed uncontrollably. He had never seen Jean that unstable and out of control. Nor had he seen her wield that amount of power without even trying. "Jean, Scott wouldn't have gotten so mad if he didn't still love you. The girls may take some time to adjust but they already like you. I'm sure that won't change. I don't hate you, either."

"You don't?" Jean asked uncertainly. She couldn't believe that he would ever forgive her.

"You pissed me off Jean, bad. You never even considered letting me be a father to my own kid. What am I supposed to feel? But I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed that you think so little of me."

"Logan you don't like kids. Scott always wanted kids. How was I supposed to feel when I got pregnant and didn't know who the dad was?"

"I may not like kids, but I would've loved ours, I already do."

"Half the time you are trying to ditch Cadie."

"That is because the girl is like a leech. She is always there. But she is a good kid. While I'm teaching her to fight, she learns the moves the first time around. She knows how to take my shit. You don't know how to take me. Rogue does to an extent. But she doesn't give it back. Cadie does, she isn't scared of me at all. It's weird how she trusts me. I never had that before."

"I'm glad that you get along. Honestly Logan I never thought that you would be interested in being a father. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Logan stared at Jean, thinking about how beautiful she was. She leaned toward him slightly and he stood up. Jean sat back up obviously hurt by Logan's reaction. He can tell that he had hurt her and regretted his decision, but regardless he was still mad at her, even if he did have to remind himself of that. About that time he can hear that Scott and the girls have returned.

Jean jumped up and grabbed her compact to try to cover up the fact that she had been crying. The last thing that she wanted was for the girls to see her crying. She used her abilities to move the picture remnants under the bed and hoped that they wouldn't notice. Scott opened the door and was followed in by the twins. He glanced over at Jean; it is obvious to him that she had been crying. He was torn between wanting to console her and wanting to hurt her as much as she has hurt him, if that was even possible. He looked over at Logan, thinking how much he wanted to burn him to a cinder. The bad thing is that it wouldn't work. Logan would just heal and then he would have to deal with an angry Jean, two scared little girls, and an even stinker Wolverine. He looked around, something wasn't right, but he had no clue what it could be.

"Girls we need to talk. Remember how we said that we would try to find your real parents?"

"Yep."

"Yes, mam."

"We found them."

"Where are they?"

"I will get to that in just a moment. But first what do you girls know about where babies come from?" Jean asked hoping that she didn't have to have that talk also.

"We know about sex. Our mom told us a few months before she passed away. One of her friends was pregnant." Chris explained as though it were nothing.

"I think it's disgusting." Cadie scrunched up her face.

"That's right Cadie. Sex is horrible. You should never ever do it." Logan thought to himself that he wouldn't want to have to kill some kid. Though he was certain that was what would happen to any of Cadie's boyfriends. Scott looked at Logan thinking that for once they agreed on something other than Jean. Jean felt sorry for the girls knowing the difficulties that they would have when they reached dating age. One thing Scott and Logan had in common was their protectiveness. Chris just thought to herself that if sex was so horrible there wouldn't be so many people in the world. Of course she would never voice this opinion.

"Do you understand about how twins occur?"

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Okay, identical twins happen when one egg and one sperm join and then end up splitting into two separate babies. Fraternal twins are where two eggs are released and join with two separate sperm. You girls are fraternal twins. Do you follow me so far?"

"Yes, mam."

"Sorta."

"I am your mother. Scott is Chris's father and Logan is Cadie's father," Jean explained hoping that she hadn't rushed it too much.

"I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, Chris? They are our parents."

"But if we have two different fathers then we aren't sisters."

"Of course you're still sisters. Because you have different dads you are half sisters. That doesn't matter, sweetie. You are still twins. Nothing will ever change that."

"But we aren't whole sisters!"

Chris turned and ran out the door, crying. Scott and Jean exchanged a look, while Logan rubbed his ears which hurt due to the volume of Chris's scream. Cadie merely looked annoyed. No one expected Chris to act that way. If anything they figured that the high-strung, dramatic Cadie would have been the one to freak out. Certainly not responsible, lady like Chrissie.

"Somebody had better go after her. Do you want to Jean or do you want me to?"

"I'll go. She's my sister."

"No offense Cadie but I think that right now Chris needs to talk to an adult."

"No offense Scotty, but right now my sister needs to talk to the only person that has always been there for her. I don't believe that is you. Oh and Jean, Logan is right, we don't _**hate**_ you." Cadie was infuriated that Scott would assume to be better equipped to help Chris than she would. They were twins, they shared everything. Of course she knew her better than some guy they only recently meet, even if he was Chris's dad.

Everyone merely stared at Cadie in disbelief as she turned and left the room to find her crying sister. Jean didn't understand how Cadie possibly knew about her and Logan's conversation unless she had tapped into Jean or Logan's mutation. Cadie had used Jean's telepathy before, with her permission, during training sessions. She had also used Logan's healing abilities when she fell. But both times they had felt her tapping in. This time neither Jean nor Logan felt Cadie using their abilities. Though she must have.

"Jean are you thinking the same thing I am?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I didn't feel her. Did you?"

"No."

"What are you two talking about?" Scott had no clue what was transpiring. All he knew was that he didn't like the idea of being on the outside. Even if he was mad at Jean he certainly didn't want her to be sharing things with Logan and not himself.

"While you were gone Logan and I talked. I said that everyone hated me, including the girls. The only way Cadie could have known that is if she had tapped into my telepathy or Logan's heightened senses. But either way we should have felt her and didn't."

"Wouldn't that have taken an incredibly powerful mutant?"

"We have already determined that the girls are powerful. Though I believe they may be even more powerful than we originally thought. They have only had their abilities for a few short weeks. They shouldn't be so advanced yet."

"They are going to have to increase their training. We do not want them using these abilities that they have no control over. Jean what happened to all of your pictures?" Scott looked around finally realizing what was missing from the room.


	12. Comforting Chris

Cadie climbed up the steps to the attic cautiously sniffing her sister out. She tried to flip the light switch with no luck. She slipped around some furniture that was covered with sheets amazed at the contrast between the cleanliness of the house and the dusty old attic.

The dust overwhelmed Cadie nearly making her choke. She shook her head trying to rid herself of Logan's advanced senses. Chrissie sat on the floor in the corner. Her arms were wrapped around her legs; she was rocking back and forward while crying. Her jeans were dusty from the attic, her pony tail was falling down, letting a couple strands of brown hair brush into her tear soaked face. Cadie leaned down her to brush the hair out of Chris's face and then sat down besides her. Neither girl said a word for nearly twenty minutes.

"It is awful dark in here." Cadie complained. Chris raised her hand and a spark flew from them toward the light switch as the lights suddenly came on.

"It's going to be okay." Cadie tried to soothe Chris.

"How? We aren't even sisters any more. All my life the only thing that I have ever had consistently was you. All the foster homes, then our home, and now the mansion. Everything has been taken away from me, except you. And that was okay because you're my best friend. We take care of each other. But now I don't even have that." Chris sobbed.

"We are still sisters. Jean is our mother. We just have different dads. It is a good thing. I don't have to be related to the dork. And face it you know that you don't like Logan."

"Mr. Logan's okay."

"Quit it Chris. It is just us you can be honest. Also the Mr. Scott and Mr. Logan stuff is really annoying."

"It is disrespectful to call an adult by their name."

Cadie rolled her eyes at her sister. "Whatever. Even if we weren't sisters at all we would still be best friends. I love you. It is always going to be us against the world. In fact now that Scott, Logan, and Jean feel guilty, they will do anything we want." Cadie coughed the dust still bothering her.

Chris raised her hand and sent an energy wave through the room. However it did not have the desired effect of simply moving the dust to the other side of the room. Instead the dust merely filled the air making it thick and smoky. Both girls start coughing and gagging.

"Come on let's get outta here." Cadie stood up pulling Chris behind her. Both girls stumbled down the steps out of the attic.

"Someone should really clean that up."

"Yeah well it's not gonna be us."

---------Elsewhere----------

Jean opened the fridge pulling nearly everything out of it before she finally found what she had been looking for, the last piece of chocolate cake. It was hidden behind some horrid smelling creation of Hank's; honestly she wasn't sure if it was something he had planned on eating or an experiment gone badly, though she certainly hoped for the latter. She sat down using her telepathy to return the fridge to its previous condition. Ororo walked in carrying Adie in her arms, stopping by the fridge to retrieve a bottle. She paused when she saw Jean and that she had been crying.

"Jean what's wrong?" 'Ro asked sitting down to feed her baby.

"'Ro you can't tell anybody, okay?"

"Sure. You know you can trust me."

"The twins are my daughters. I just found out myself."

Ororo's mouth flew open as she dropped the bottle she was holding. Adie cried as the bottle left her mouth. Ororo quickly readjusted giving her daughter back her lunch.

"You have got to be kidding. Who? I mean what? How?"

"Chris belongs to Scott and Cadie belongs to Logan. I had them while I was away all that time."

"And you never told me."

""Ro I never told anyone. Not even the guys. That is until a few minutes ago."

"But why didn't you tell me? We are best friends Jean you know that you can tell me anything."

"You are Scott's friend too. I didn't want to put you into that situation. If he found out that you knew and didn't tell him he would be mad at you too. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose either of the guys. And I certainly didn't want to give up my baby. At the time, though, it felt as though that was my only option."

"Jean you know that isn't true. You could've come home. We would've helped you and Scott would have been thrilled."

"Even if I didn't know who the dad was? I don't think so 'Ro. He would've hated me. I hated me. Still do… Please don't be mad at me too. Scott is already upset that I lied to him and cheated on him. And Logan is upset that I didn't think he would have been a good dad. I can't have you mad at me too. It's just too much." Jean sobbed tapping her fork on the plate not really eating her cake as much as playing with it.

"Jean I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused and maybe a little hurt. But you are my best friend and I will always be here for you. I love you." Ororo leaned down holding the bottle with her chin and reached over to put her hand on Jean's free hand smiling up at her.

"I love you too 'Ro."

"So do the girls know yet?"

"Yeah we told them a few minutes ago. Cadie seemed fine. Chris took it hard though. She took off crying. Cadie went after her. I figured that I would give them some time to talk before I tried to talk to them again."

"That's strange Chris is so reserved."

"I know. We all expected drama from Cadie so it was a little surprising when Chris got so upset. I think that maybe we have been too quick to judge the girls. There appears to be more to them then we realize."

"What do you mean?"

"Well everyone regards Cadie as the little tomboyish, trouble maker. Certainly not the one to take care of her sister. While Chris is supposed to always be put together not the one falling apart. Also I think the girls are so much more powerful than we realized. Cadie is getting really good at tapping into other people's abilities without them even knowing it. She did that upstairs eavesdropping on our conversation. And Chris can do some major damage to the holographs and robots in the danger room. I think that the girls might have some mild telepathic abilities of their own also."

Jean and Ororo finished up the conversation switching the tone to something lighter like the new Spiderman movie coming out. They laughed at stories of the kids in their classes, completely unaware that their entire conversation had been overheard by a certain Jubilation Lee.


	13. Trouble

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Okay everyone I am back after a rather long break. Too many things going on at once. I wasn't sure weather or not to continue this story. But I have plans for it. It will take awhile to get where I want it. I am trying not to let either girl come across as a Mary Sue. Please let me know if I am failing. With Jean's powers it is only natural that her children will be powerful as well. And with the girl's abilities there really would be no limits. And once again I own nothing. Though if I did….(evil grin)_

The next morning starts as an average weekday morning at the mansion. As usual the staff came down and ate breakfast first in order to make it to class before the students. Logan was a no show, which wasn't common but not totally unexpected. Scott pretty much raced in to grab a bagel and coffee carrying it to class with him. Jean came down a few minutes after Scott left and took time to eat a yogurt, since she knew she wouldn't run into either of the boys, before heading to class. The girls had overslept because Cadie hid the alarm clock from Chris, again.

"I can't believe you Cadie! We are going to have to swallow breakfast whole if we don't want to be late. Again!" Chris stands in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Chill dog…It's all good" Cadence sniffs her socks trying to determine if they are dirty or just stained.

Chris turns and looks at Cadie like she grew an extra head. "Chill dog? Who are you? Have you been listening to Bobby's music again?"

"Nope, just messing with you. Don't worry about being late. Remember what I said last night Guilt Trip! We have to milk this, see what we can get." She determines that the socks are actually dirty, but who cares her shoes stink anyway.

"Cade our lives just changed! I don't feel like milking it. Now come on! I HATE being late." Chris pulls out a clean pair of socks from her drawer tossing them to Cadie.

"Scott ain't your dad. You are his clone! Evil brain suckers have placed his brain in your body. Let's hurry to the wizard and get you a brain before it is too late!" Cadence yelled grabbing Chris's arm trying to pull her out the door.

"Cadence you are a nut job." Chris turns and heads out their door down to the dining room. Cadence pulls on the socks Chris threw at her and her sneakers, stumbling out the door behind her sister. At some point down stairs Cadence ends up in front of her sister, when she stops just short of the dining room door causing Chris to run into her.

"Why did you stop?"

"SSHH"

"Cadie whats-"

"Ssshh, They are talking about us."

This peeks Chris's interest and she leans closer to Cadie trying to hear what it was her sister heard. At the table Jublie sits around some of the students, Amara, Bobby, John, Evan, Samantha, and Rogue.

"I am telling you Sam that is what I heard. That the twins belong to Jean! Scott is Chris's dad and Logan is Cadie's dad. I know I couldn't believe it either. Yeah it is a little slutty."

At this comment the girls glare at each other. Cadie looks much calmer than Chris at the moment. The march in and stand directly in front of the group.

"Excuse me. I believe someone here was calling our mother a slut. Care to elaborate."

"Girls! Where did you come from? That isn't what I said-"

"Oh we heard you loud and clear."

"All I meant is the behavior could be called a little—"

"That is such bull and you know it!"

"Cadie, I think we should take a moment to calm down and decide how we want to punish Jubilee for her slip."

"Punish, what the he—"Jubilee starts to stand only to be pushed back down by Cadie's telepathy. Or better said Jean's telepathy that Cadie was borrowing.

"No no no. We haven't finished with you."

"She didn't mean anything by it gals. Jubes has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut it."

"Rogue you aren't exactly innocent. Every one of you was glued to her gossip."

Rogue just sighs. She knows that they are right. Anyone of the listeners could have spoke up and asked Jubilee to knock it off, but they were far too interested in this new juicy bit of information. After all who could blame them. The Jean/Scott/Logan triangle had been the talk of the school for years. And there hadn't really been any other good gossip lately.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"I have an idea."

With that comment flames shot out from the nearby candle covering Jubilee, whom jumps up screaming slapping at her clothes, trying to tear them off. The girls merely smirk at each other trying not to laugh, while everyone else stares at Jubilee confused. Nobody could figure out exact what was happening or why Jubilee started screaming like she did. Just as suddenly the flames died down, and Jubilee stopped jumping, tears flowing down her face.

"Next time it will be real flames and not just in your head." Cadence warns before walking off with her sister to class. They were going to be late after all. The girls walk into Scott Summers class laughing and take their seats. Scott looks disapprovingly at the girls, ten minutes late! 'Cadence was such a bad influence on her sister' Scott starts to open up his book when the professor wheels into the classroom.

"Christian and Cadence Thomas, my office. Now!"

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses, feeling another headache coming. 'It must be bad if the professor himself came to get them. And used full names at that. I wonder what Cadie has gotten Chris into this time.'


	14. Talking with the Professor

Author's Note Still don't own anything. Just want to remind everyone that the timeline for this is in between the first two movies. Jean never died and Alcatraz never happened.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_**telepath speaking**_

The girls took their time to repack their book bags before they headed to the Professor's office. Cadie was worried; she had plenty of spankings in the past so they weren't a big deal to her. However she seriously doubted that the Professor would spank her. Which was why she was worried, it is always easier when you know what to expect. Chris's stomach was in knots. She was always the good girl. She had been punished before, but it was almost always for something Cadie did. This would be a first for her. Though she had to admit as scared as she was, she was also excited. Excited that she finally deserved the punishment, which made her briefly wonder if this was the way Cadie felt whenever she misbehaved. Chris stopped Cadie in the hallway before they reached the office.

"Cadie what do you think he will do to us?"

"Dunno. The Professor doesn't strike me as the whooping kind. Maybe he will just ground us."

"Maybe."

"If you are worried about it I can tell him that it was my idea. I mean you didn't actually DO anything. So there would be no reason to punish you."

"You're right. You did it. But it WAS my idea. I can't let you be blamed for that."

"Why? You've done it for me enough."

"It wouldn't be fair to you. I know I've done if for you and I don't regret it. That was my choice. But I won't let you do that for me. You get in to enough honest trouble. You certainly don't need mine also. Besides he is a telepath! He will know if we lie to him."

"You're right. Hadn't thought of that."

_**Girls if you are finished, please come into my office.**_

"Shit! I hate when he does that."

"Cadence watch your language. Last thing you need is someone to wash your mouth out with soap again."

Cadie made a face and they both walked into Charles's office. He was already behind the desk so they took their place in front of the desk. Chris sat looking at her feet, while Cadie stared at Charles daring him to say anything. He fought to suppress a laugh. The girls were so much like their fathers. He remembered the rare occasion that he had to bring Scott into office, when he was younger. It was the only time that Scott would refuse to look at him. Ashamed of himself, that he could disappoint his honorary father. Wolverine was the only person, other than Magneto, that would stand up to him. He sighed, he really did hate to reprimand the girls. They were so young, and it was funny after all.

"Cadence, Christian you know why we are here? I know that you both are going through a very tough time at the moment, finding out about your parents. And walking into the scene in the dining room certainly did not help. But that does not excuse your behavior. At this institute the only time we use our powers against another mutant is in the danger room. Also I am fairly certain that Jean has asked you both to only use your powers in the danger room until we have a better understanding of exactly how they work. And you can control them, instead of them controlling you. What you did in there Cadence was upper level telepathy. At this point you should not be capable of that. What would you have done if you had damaged Jubilation's brain?" 

"You mean it's not already. Sorry" Cadie was cut short by a look from Charles which clearly said do not mess with me.

"Projecting images into another's brain is not an easy task. In fact it is extremely easy to mess up. You could have erased her memories, read her entire mind, or had her locked up in an alternate realty. I have already checked her over. You do not have to worry, she walked away unharmed. And I do believe that everyone will think twice before crossing your paths. With the tests we have run it is fairly certain that you Cadence will be a level 5 mutant. The only other level 5 mutant that I have crossed paths with is Jean. That fact is that given what your mutation is and your level your power will be limitless. That terrifies me. Cadence you are entirely too hotheaded. I don't believe that you will be able to control that type of power. And I am seriously considering putting in the same mental blocks that I did with your mother. The only reason that I have not is because there are side effects. I would rather not do that again. But Cadence you must help me. We will set up a weekly counseling session to try to teach you some self control and anger management. This will be in addition to your regular training sessions. If it does not help, the next step will be to block a large portion of your powers from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Sir? What about me? Am I that powerful too?"

"I was just about to get to you Christian. With you it is different. All of our tests actually place you at an eventual level 6. As far as I am aware there has never been another level 6 mutant. The blocks that I mentioned are a possibility but not as likely. Although you have a stronger mutation than your sister, you are not the threat that she is. Eventually your energy blasts could get to the point that you could vaporize all life on this planet. That you can observe energy would make you a very formidable adversary. But your abilities are just that your abilities. You do not have healing powers, teleportation, telekinesis, or any other abilities. What I am trying to say is that with you there are limits. Extremely high limits, but limits nonetheless. Also you are extremely calm and disciplined. Which is why I am not very worried about you. All said and done both of you are extremely loyal and would make a wonderful addition to the team, when you are old enough."

"Do you mean that professor? That we could join the XMEN!"

"I don't see why not Cadence. As long as you work on your temper. You are already off to a fine start, training with Logan. Martial arts are a great way to learn self control and discipline. According to Logan you are mastering them quite well, I might add."

"I have another question professor. Do you think that with Chris's power and Magneto's that I could create an electromagnetic blast and take down the computers?"

"Excuse me?"

"Professor don't pay her any attention. She watched The Matrix last night."

"Hey it was really cool when they did that! All the bad guys dropped to the ground. And besides without the computers we wouldn't have any homework. Scratch that Scooter would probably try to make us reinvent the computer or some crap like that."

"How exactly do you plan to reinvent the computer? You aren't that smart."

"I never said I would do it Miss Know It All. I'm sure you and him already have some evil plot to take over the world with your dorkiness. I can see it now. Everyone in bed by 8 and it is illegal to wear dirty socks!"

"Why would you want to wear dirty socks? That is just disgusting."

"Why not? I mean if your shoes aren't new why put clean socks into them."

Charles leaned on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Girls if you don't have any relative questions please go back to class. I am getting a headache."

Cadence and Christian grabbed their bags to head back to class. As they walked out the door Cadie asked Chris "How come everyone gets a headache when we leave?"


End file.
